


A Century is All We Need

by starxrossing (humanyubel)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anime Canon, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, I wrote this in one sitting sorry, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Random & Short, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Series of Moments, Short & Sweet, half poetry bs, nonbinary lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/starxrossing
Summary: A STAR WILL SHINE WITH ALL HIS HOPE. JUST BE BE NOTICED BY THE MOON.spoiler alert: she notices.





	A Century is All We Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfnurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfnurse/gifts).



**001\. a shooting star streaks across the night sky // sad partings**

 

The first time Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi meet is just shy of unforgettable. Their relationship should be noted to be quite different from that of any other of Usagi's, seeing as the first time they meet is in this lifetime and not the previous. 

 

They meet in an airport, the smell of flowers and sad partings perfume the air.

A gasp can be heard over the inane sounds of the airport hallway. Usagi's shoes _click-clack_ to keep up with her destined lover. 

 

They each continue on their way.

 

It isn't all that meaningful in retrospect.

 

But that's just fine.

 

Rome wasn't built in a day.

 

 

**002\. the path to stardom is paved in gilded loss // new beginnings**

 

 

The second first time they meet is at the park for a Three Lights signing. 

 

Kou Seiya hangs off to the side while Tsukino Usagi attempts to meet the three unknown celebrity in the back.

 

Friendships are not forged that day and a new enemy emerges.

 

But that's okay. They've only just met.

 

 

**003\. the transfer students // the three lights on the scene**

 

 

Tsukino Usagi was sure that'd be her last sighting of the idol trio. Until she walked into school the next day and found them being fawned over. Of course Seiya sits behind her. 

 

 

**004\. encounters of the third kind // can those unalike learn to love**

 

 

The Sailor Senshi and the Three lights continue to interact with and run into one another, to varying degrees of misinformed hostility.

 

Sailor Moon wonders why they can't be friends.

 

Kou Seiya knows they'll never be more than friends.

 

**005\. romance v friendship // what's in a bond**

 

Usagi and Seiya find themselves on several dates some without meaning to, some with.

 

Usagi wonders how she never noticed Seiya's infectious laughter.

 

 

**006\. too much all at once // the end of all days**

 

Several things happen in rapid succession, falling into place like ill intended dominoes. 

 

Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Aluminum Siren both die.

 

Their identities are revealed to one another and tensions rise.

 

Love and hate cloying the air.

 

Usagi and Seiya are separated by outside forces, like star crossed lovers. It makes Usagi wonder when exactly her life became a play. Maybe it had always been one and she's looking up from the script at last.

 

Seiya sings directly for her twice and risks his life for her more than that.

 

He wouldn't call it selfless love, more like exploratory adoration. The L word is almost too much to handle.

 

Sailor Lead Crow's dead and Sailor Tin Nyanko follows her to that dark place soon enough.

 

The princess is found, and Sailor Galaxia arrives on Earth to finish the job.

 

 

**007\. do it for her // hope is a woman with cornflower eyes**

 

Princess Kakyuu dies and one by one the Sailor Senshi are picked off.

 

But they stay with Sailor Moon. Guarding and ushering her away from danger.

 

Fighter's heart beat hasn't stopped racing in hours, and a throbbing headache persists. He, Maker, and Healer are all in pretty bad shape but they continue on. The blood in their veins burns hot.

 

Sailor Moon watches everyone she's ever loved die.

 

Fighter watches the tears drip down her cheeks lie quicksilver, cheeks flushed and blue eyes tinged red. Snot dribbles down her nose.

 

The sights pitiful really but all Fighter wants to do is shield her from it all.

 

He knows his feelings are stronger than 'like'.

 

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's betrayal turns out to not be as clear cut. But they expire like lovers, ashamed of the way the way they killed their friends.

 

The Three Lights draw upon a new power within, the source of Fighter's from love, Maker's destruction, and Healer's death of others.

 

It momentarily weakens Galaxia. But it's enough. Believing is half the battle.

 

Sailor Moon inherits her birthright as Sailor Cosmos, if only for a minute.

 

And watching Sailor Moon finally take down the twisted form of Galaxia with love not hate- confirms something for him.

 

Something he's denied for too long.

 

Everyone is revived, and it's time. They've over stayed their welcome. The War is over. For now.

 

 

 **008.** **better to have loved // i want to see you**

 

 

The saddest word is _almost_. And that's the word that raced through their minds. Their lives could have been shaped entirely by that word alone had it not been for the way their hearts burst. 

 

Usagi steps closer, legs shaking with nerves.

 

 _"Seiya,"_ she says and his chest is so full of ice water and melting candles he can't breathe.

 

Usagi comes to a stop in front of him, Taiki and Yaten backing up to give them room. Respectful after they had all been through.

 

 _"I'll never forget you either,"_ her wide blue eyes well up with fat tears. She struggles with all her might not to let them slip down her cheeks.

 

_"So don't be an idiot... please come back soon, okay?"_

 

Seiya was sure he couldn't physically get any redder. Until he did.

 

Princess Kakyuu giggled at the display from behind him. 

 

But it didn't matter. None of it mattered in the face of the girl he loved gazing upon him with such vulnerability.

 

He leaves with Yaten, Taiki, and Princess Kakyuu. 

 

Seiya (respectfully) shakes off the concerned hand that moves to rest on his bicep.

 

He could do this. As Starfighter and as Kou Seiya he had never been known to do things half-assed.

 

* * *

 

 

  
They rebuild Kinmoku. Though nothing can ever truly be undone. It'll never be as it once was.

 

The people of Kinmoku had been revived (as long as they had the will to do so) along with every other victim of Sailor Galaxia's terror. Their home planets however, were not spared the luxury.

 

But all who had perished have a home on Kinmoku.

 

The immigrants swear allegiance to Princess Kakyuu and Queen Serenity in equal parts.

 

They bring varying cultures to one place and are happy to simply coexist after what happened to them. Never forgetting where they came from but never losing sight of where they are now.

 

Kinmoku is no longer where it once was. Instead, the second dynasty of Kinmoku is ushered in on a new star, just outside of the Inner Senshi's solar system and to the east of Earth. Always.

 

Princess Kakyuu is crowned Empress. Healer, Maker, and he are all appointed her royal advisers and body guards. Though her new title leads her people to initially believe her to be a Monarch, she proves them wrong.

 

Empress Kakyuu appoints three governing bodies. Each has two representatives of each people under her rule. The first branch will argue for laws and cases to be seen and judged by Empress Kakyuu and the second arguing against.

 

The final branch deals with civil service cases and rules fair and just.

 

Empress Kakyuu leads by example and follows each of her own rules.

 

They're living in an utopia before long. Everything's perfect.

 

At least, everything is near perfect until Fighter watches a young child thank Queen Serenity for all she had done for them.

 

The flower the child had tucked behind his ear earlier feels like the world upon his shoulders.

 

He doesn't realize he's crying until Healer and Maker usher him away back to Empress Kakyuu's palace.

 

* * *

 

"Dearest Fighter, Maker, and Healer." Empress Kakyuu greets, turning around to smile warmly at the three of them. Though her eyes hold a certain sadness to them.

 

"E-Empress?" Fighter takes an aborted half step forward.

 

"I am fine," she ascends the stairs to come to a stop before them. The three of them attempt to kneel all at once but she stops them with a wave of her hand.

 

"But you are not, are you, Fighter?" Kakyuu takes his hands in her own, soft and warm. He knows he'll leave covered in the sweet fragrance of Golden Osmanthus.

 

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying, Empress." Fighter says the words slowly, blue eyes flickering between the contact between them and her deep gaze.

 

"I know your heart is divided. It sings a song for a woman who is far away. A woman you promised to return to..." her gaze turns sly. "Do not think I have forgotten your parting with Sailor Moon."

 

"I-" his cheeks flush a deep red.

  
"You are not bound here. None of you are. This is a safe haven for anyone. You can not decide where your heart makes a home."

 

"But my duties... I need more time."

 

"You do not. You do not have to leave forever, but you should speak to her in person once more."

 

Fighter's heart aches.

 

Kakyuu pulls him closer to her and leans up to press a kiss to his forehead.

 

"I think you three all deserve a break. We are in an era of peace as long as we work together, our hearts in unison."

 

"But who will guard you?" Maker asks. They've always been the rational one out of the three of them.

 

"We can't leave you in poor hands." Healer shakes her head furiously.

 

Fighter can see just how desperately she wishes to take up Kakyuu's offer.

 

"I am not in poor hands, rest assured."

 

Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, and Sailor Lead Crow step into the room and kneel before Kakyuu.

 

"Everyone makes mistakes, but I believe these three deserve a second chance."

 

"You three are still my best friends. Nothing will change that."

 

Kakyuu draws the three into a tight hug, teary eyed and smiling. Their own eyes are left a little misty.

 

"Thank you, Empress! We'll return!" they cry out together.

 

 

 **009.** **home coming in the literal sense //**

 

 

Kou Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki return to Earth. Not to great fanfare. Thankfully.

 

The moon is bright and the cicadas cry.

 

A nearby billboard announces today is 11:36 pm, June 30th.

 

They walk Seiya to Tsukino Usagi's  neighborhood and Taiki and Yaten leave to book a room in a nearby hotel, shooting him enthusiastic thumbs up.

 

Seiya stalls, wondering if it's too late. Maybe she's asleep and maybe he should surprise her first thing in the morning...

 

His treacherous feet propel him forward.

 

Usagi sits at her window, a young woman of twenty one, brushing long golden blonde hair as she looks out into the night sky.

 

She's just as breath taking as he remembered her.

 

Faintly he can hear the songs he sung years ago dancing through the air. 

 

His heart's in his throat as he cups his hands to his mouth and hollers for the entire world to hear.

 

"Oi, _Odango!_ " 

 

Usagi startles, cornflower blue eyes widening almost comically.

 

"Seiya?!" she calls out, looking around.

 

"I pray I'm not too late to wish the birthday girl happy birthday?"

 

Usagi leans out of her window, eyes locking on his form.

 

"Seiya! You big dummy, it's 11:50-"

 

"Is it too late?" he repeats, grinning up at her.

 

Usagi takes a moment to answer.

 

"For you? Never."

 

Usagi points behind her.

 

"I'll be right down."

 

The meet outside of her home. Usagi's hair is down and she's barefoot, only clothed in her white night gown.

 

"Seiya..." she breathes, inhales labored from her sprint downstairs. "I didn't think you'd ever come back..."

 

"I thought you would've gotten back together with your boyfriend by now." he admits.

 

"Why would I be with someone else when it's you I love?"

 

Seiya rubs the back of his neck. It feels hot.

 

"You married him in your past life."

 

"And I love you in this one. People change." Usagi takes his hands in hers. 

 

"I'm sorry I was so insecure. Happy birthday."

 

Usagi smiles, a goofy little thing he's always adored.

 

"We all make mistakes."

 

And then her eyes light up.

 

"Present?"

 

"I um, I don't have anything yet. I didn't realize the time difference between Kinmoku and Earth..."

 

Usagi deflates a little.

 

"I know I'm older now and I should say 'you're the only present I need, Seiya', but I won't lie, I'm a little let down."

 

Seiya laughs and pulls her into a warm hug, tears streaming down his face.

 

"Can I give you a little something until I get you the perfect gift?"

 

Usagi pulls back enough to look up at him, tears streaming down her face in spite of her broad grin.

 

"Sure."

 

Seiya takes her hand and puts it atop of his heart.

 

"This is me officially giving it to you." Usagi's face flushes cherry red.

 

"Can I please kiss you, Odango?"

 

Usagi nods frantically, launching herself at him.

 

Their lips meet in a kiss full of laughter and relief.

 

They had all the time they needed.

 

 

 **100.** **a century is all we need //**

 

 

A century comes and goes. 

 

Usagi is now known as Neo Reagent Queen Serenity and Seiya her consort Star Fighter.

 

They usher in a new world of love and peace. Side by side. Every moment together treasured. Not enough.

 

Every kiss a promise of new tomorrows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEHEqlPDLHM) gregory and the hawk song.
> 
> ill update my long seiusa fic shortly i just really needed to get this out.


End file.
